


"Shun-Shine" by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971





	"Shun-Shine" by AStephens

  
["Shun-Shine"](viewstory.php?sid=2728) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Brian's practices for an upcoming presentation bring about hilarious results...

  
Categories: [One-Off Fic](browse.php?type=categories&id=17), [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&id=66), [Humor](browse.php?type=categories&id=38) Characters:  Brian, Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 360 Read: 416  
Published: April 19, 2013 Updated: April 19, 2013 

Story Notes:

Post-513.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

"Shun-Shine" by AStephens

Brian couldn't believe it. He glanced at the products before him—women's cosmetics, trial-sized containers of loose and pressed powder, specifically. But he had to admit the brand name did make sense, if you thought about it. He practiced it to himself several times until he was sure he had it down pat.

He was still practicing when he came home. Justin, hearing him coming, ran to meet him, throwing his arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Shunshine, I'm home," Brian drawled.

This took Justin completely by surprise. What _had_ they been drinking at Kinnetik?"

"Brian?" Justin put a hand to Brian's forehead. "Are—are you all right?"

"Never better."

"Come on," Justin said, throwing one of Brian's arms around his shoulders. "I think it's time we turned in early."

The next morning, Brian was the first one to wake up. The presentation was still on his mind, though he wanted to be sure he was out of "stuck record" mode. Glancing at Justin, he practiced a little more under his breath.

The sound woke Justin, and he turned to see Brian looking at him. Was—was he okay now?

"Good—good morning, Brian," he whispered.

Brian looked at him, took a deep breath, and whispered back, "Good morning, _Sunshine_." He enunciated the last word slowly.

Justin's eyes filled with tears, and he threw his arms around Brian and just held him. "Wha—what happened yesterday?" he wanted to know.

Brian grinned, then laughed. He explained about the presentation he'd been offered, even going so far as to retrieve the samples he'd been looking at when he started practicing.

As he glanced at the samples, the corners of Justin's mouth started turrning up into his "Sunshine" smile, until he found himself laughing right along with Brian. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Brian laughed again, holding his Sunshine all the closer. "Yes, I am," he admitted, "but not as crazy as I am about a certain blue-eyed blond who leaves me tongue-tied."

As Justin went off to prepare for their shower, Brian slipped the samples into an envelope, intending to mail them off to Melanie and Lindsay. But before he sealed the envelope, he scribbled the following note:

" _Remind me sometime to tell you a story about these samples..."_  


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=2728>  



End file.
